Rise of the Guardians, The Rise of Rain and Storm
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: Pitch is back to his old tricks again! Will the 2 newest Guardians be able to survive? With Pitch on their trail and spirits looking to give them a beatdown, will the other Guardians be able to keep track of the 2 newest members, who are bound eternally as 8 and 14? Will they learn to accept help from others? Before it's to late?(rated T for description of blood, no bad talk)
1. How It Began

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians, only the story lines and oc's**

**I am back people! I know that starting another story right now isn't the best idea, because of all my other stories in progress, but I could barely resist. My fanfic ideas dart through my mind like fish, so when a new 'fish' appears, I try to catch it right away. You guys are gonna like this. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: How It Began

* * *

Mystery Girl (POV)

Darkness. That's the first thing I could remember. It was dark, cold, and I was scared. Then I saw the moon. It was big and bright, pushing back the darkness. And it chased away my fear, too. It gave me hope.

* * *

Mystery Boy (POV)

The last thing I could remember was cold, and dark. And I was afraid. And then I saw the moon. It surrounded me with light, chasing the dark away. And I wasn't scared anymore. It gave me courage.

* * *

Mystery Boy (POV)

I rose out of a river, floating above it. The moon was giant, flooding me with light. To my left was a girl, older than me, with dark brown hair, at about shoulder length, with reddish fox ears pointing from the top of her head, and a fluffy fox tail, and a light pink heart shaped necklace. She looked at me, then looked back at the moon. I looked at it again, too, and heard a soft, kind, all-knowing voice.

_~You are brother and sister, and you have been chosen~_

* * *

Mystery Girl (POV)

I rose out and above a river. Above me, the moon was huge and bursting with light. To my right, hovering with me, was a young boy with dark brown hair, with pointed light brown cat ears on his head, and a light brown cat tail, and a dark blue shaped star necklace. He looked at me too, a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face. I looked back at the moon, and heard a soft, kind, wise voice.

_~You are brother and sister, and you have been chosen~_

"Why us? Who are we? What are we supposed to do?" I asked. The moonlight grew stronger around me, and I rose higher.

_~You are Rainsong, and I have chosen you to be a weather spirit~_

I was lowered to the riverbank.

* * *

Rainsong (POV)

I watched from the riverbank as the moonlight grew stronger around my brother, as he rose higher in the air.

_~You are Stormchase, and I have chosen you to be a weather spirit~_

I watched as he was lowered to the riverbank beside me.

* * *

Stormchase (POV)

The moonlight became stronger around me as I floated higher in the air.

_~You are Stormchase, and I have chosen you to be a weather spirit~_

I began to float down until I was on the riverbank beside Rainsong.

* * *

Rainsong (POV)

"Why did you choose us?" I asked.

_~You both will learn one day~ _

_~I have given you powers~ _

_~Use them wisely~ _

_~You may be chosen again~_

Then the moon became smaller and smaller, until it was back to it's usual size. I think.

* * *

Stormchase (POV)

I grinned at Rainsong, and she grinned back. We were wearing brown leather pants, and soft gray shirts. We had brown cloaks on our shoulders. We didn't have any shoes. I was wondering what we should do now, when we where thrown into the sky by the wind!

* * *

Rainsong (POV)

Suddenly, the wind grabbed us up and we were flung into the sky! When I tried moving a bit and found that I could fly! I saw that Stormchase was flying, too. This was fun! This must be one of the powers that the moon told us about. After a little more practice, we were pretty good at the whole flying thing. I pointed to Stormchase, and giggled.

"You have cat ears and tail!"

"I do? Well, you have fox ears and tail!" he returned. We checked out our ears and tails for a moment, and soon after discovered that our necklaces were key to our powers. We tried out our powers, to learn to use them. Stormchase could shoot lightning from his hands, and clap thunder, and make and shape clouds. I could blast water, and freeze it into stuff, and turn either to snow. We really _were_ weather spirits. All we needed was some practice, and we could do what the Moon had chosen us to do. It was pretty easy to figure out flying. We needed more practice there, too, but at we least we could land. Kind of.

We flew back to the ground. While up in the sky, I had seen a village. We decided that we should go there, until I heard other people nearby. We walked upstream, and heard them talking. It sounded like there was about 3 men.

"Do you think that they'll come back, Edward?" asked one man. Another man, who must have been Edward, said,

"I'm sorry, Tim, I'm afraid not. The river is too fast and too cold, besides being flooded over. We're lucky enough that little Mary Johnson got out of there alive."

"They were brave, though, to risk the river and save her. From what Mary said, they had managed to get her to the bank, before a tree crashed down, and they got swept downstream." said the 3rd man.

"I know, John. I just can't stop hoping." said Tim. We rounded a bend in the river and finally saw them. They had their backs to us, looking at the river and a tiny island that was in the middle of it. We walked over and I was going to tap one of them on the shoulder, when they turned around. I stepped back, startled, and said,

"Excuse me, can you please tell us where we are?" the men didn't even look at us. I began to walk towards them, thinking that if I tapped them, that they would realize that we were there. They suddenly started walking, and we passed right through them! A wave of pure sadness and longing passed through me, and I turned to Stormchase, who looked as shocked as I was.

* * *

Stormchase (POV)

I felt a wave of longing and sadness pass through my body, as the men walked through us. I was shocked, to say the least. Are we ghosts? Is that what spirits are? Or are they something else? I wasn't sure, but I knew that we would find out eventually, right? At least I had my sister. And that-

* * *

Rainsong (POV)

-was a long,-

* * *

Stormchase and Rainsong (POV)

-long time ago.

* * *

**Hope ya like! The next chapter should be up soon. Please review! Later! Rainsong and Stormchase, out!(smokebomb!)**


	2. When Old and New Friends Meet

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Rise of the Gu****ardians, only the storyline and oc's****  
**

**Rainsong: I am back, people!**

**Stormchase: I'm here, too. You read, like, a 1 million page fanfic or something, without an ounce of writing!**

**Rainsong: Guilty as charged, okay? I submit. But I'm writing now.**

**Stormchase: I'll save my annoyance for Pitch...for now.**

**Rainsong: Thank you. I would like to give a shout out for Little Miss Winter Mischief, for giving me an idea that helped this chapter and future ones come to be. On with the show! I wonder what will happen next...**

**Stormchase: **_**We**_** wonder what will happen next...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **When Old and New Friends Meet

* * *

Narrator (POV)

About 300 years later...

Burgess, Pennsylvania. Winter at last. Time for snow days, snow ball fights, snowmen, and snow angels. It's also time for our favorite winter spirit to make his entrance.

"SNOW DAY!" shouted Jack. For those that don't know him, he is a teenager, appears to be about 15 or 16, has brown pants, and a frost-tinted darkish blue hoodie. He has snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and a frost tinted shepherds staff. He can fly, freeze things, can make beautiful frost patterns by touching things with his staff, and can make snowstorms and blizzards whenever he wants. If you haven't guessed yet, this boy is Jack Frost, recently appointed Guardian of Fun by the Man in the Moon earlier in the year. Plus kicking Pitch's butt earlier in the year after Easter as well. Back to the present...

Jack flies around town frosting and freezing and bringing snow as he flits towards his best friend, Jamie's, house. Hiding behind the fence, he watches as Jamie comes out and walks toward where he told him to meet, the lake. He silently flies after him, then nails him with a snowball! Jamie spun around, grinning as soon as he see's the winter spirit.

"Jack! Your here!" yelled Jamie, rushing forward to tackle the Guardian in a hug.

"Do you like what I've brought with me?" said Jack, hugging back.

"What did you bring?"

"A snow day."

" Yes I do!"

Come on, lets go down to the lake. I have a feeling that we're gonna see some friends of mine."

"Did the other Guardians come?"

"No, these are some other friends of mine. We haven't met up in awhile, and I thought they would like to meet you."

"Who are they?"

"Wait and see. They should be by the lake. They like to travel, but usually hang around here in winter and fall." As they got to the lake, Jack seemed to spot something.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jamie curiously.

"The friends I was telling you about." answered Jack.

"I don't see anything." said Jamie, looking all around the lake shore.

"They're spirits, like me. The older one's name is Rainsong, and the younger one's name is Stormchase. They help the 4 seasonal spirits by bringing different weather. We've helped eachother out of scrapes more than once." As Jacked finished describing them, Jamie saw two figures appear to the right on the lakeshore; out of thin air!

"Is that them?" asked Jamie, staring at the 2 figures. One was a little smaller than Jack, and the other was a little smaller than Jamie. They both had dark blue hooded cloaks, the taller one's decorated with light gray clouds, raindrops, and snowflakes, and was wearing a light blue hoodless coat, and light blue pants, and appeared to be a girl. The shorter one's cloak had darker gray clouds, lightning bolts and raindrops on it. He had a darker blue hoodless coat and pants, and appeared to be a boy. Neither had shoes on.

"Yeah, it is. Now Jamie, I'm gonna go talk to them. I would like you stay here, okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. They've always been kinda nervous around new people. I think it has something to do when they accidentally brought snow in mid autumn once, and Ember Fall, the spirit of autumn, got really mad. They got into a fight...and lost. Don't bring it up. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I understand." replied Jamie. Jack nodded to him, and walked down towards his friends. They looked up and watched his every move, but relaxed when they recognized him.

"Jack! Where have you been? We haven't seen you around in ages!" called out Rainsong.

"Yeah, where have ya been hiding, Frosty Snowman?" joked Stormchase. Jack charged and scooped him up, with Rainsong laughing hard, as Stormchase halfheartedly struggled, Jack yelled,

"NO ONE CALLS ME FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!"

"I didn't! I didn't! I called you Frosty Snowman, not Frosty _the_ Snowman!" Stormchase shrieked in delight.

"All right, you fooled me." laughed Jack, setting him down.

"Where have you been, Jack?" asked Rainsong.

"You know, around. Where ever the wind takes me. The question I have is, why haven't I seen you 2 around here the past few winters? It's your home as much as mine." The 2 shared nervous glances. Upon noticing, Jack said,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just remember that you guys can tell me anything." The pair looked relieved, and upon peering down the lakeshore, Stormchase said,

"Who is that, Jack?" pointing to Jamie.

"That's my friend Jamie. He wants to meet you guys."

"What kind of spirit is he?" asked Rainsong curiously, as she saw nothing by way of his clothing to tell.

"He's a mortal, not a spirit." answered Jack. They stared at him in shock, then quickly grinned.

"Congrats, Jack! You have a believer!" said Stormchase happily.

"Yeah, cheers for Frosty old Jack!" chimed in Rainsong. Both seemed truly happy for their friend, if not a little sad.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Will he see us?" asked Stormchase.

"He can see you right now."

"Jack, are you serious?!" cried Stormchase and Rainsong simultaneously.

"No kidding. I was telling him about you on the way over, and he could see you! I got you a believer. Congratulations!" The 2 grinned at him before they all walked down towards Jamie. Sticking out his hand, Stormchase said,

"Hello, my name is Stormchase, I assume your Jamie?" Jamie reached out and shook his hand.

"My name is Jamie, I assume your Stormchase?" Stormchase looked at him in confusion before bursting with laughter, barely able to nod.

"My name is Rainsong, Jamie." she said, before shaking Jamie's hand.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight?" asked Stormchase.

"Yes!" shouted the others simultaneously. A snow ball fight was quickly commenced. After doing a free for all and a few team battles, they finally took a break and lounged in the snow. Stormchase and Rainsong took off their hoods, earning a gasp from Jamie. The two spirits had dark brown hair, Stormchase's messy, Rainsong's shoulder length and decorated with light blue gems in it. What caught Jamie's attention was the furry ears poking from the tops of their heads! Rainsong's were furry orange fox ears, Stormchase's light brown cat ones. The 2 looked at him and grinned.

"We forgot to mention that. We also have tails." grinned Rainsong, she and Stormchase revealing fluffy, soft, long furred, tails.

"You guys are real cool!" exclaimed Jamie. The 2 spirits went on to explain their weather related powers. Stormchase could make and shape clouds, shoot lightning, and clap thunder. Rainsong could blast rain, turn it to snow or freeze it into various things, like a sword or a shield, which was shared with Stormchase. They could both fly, but asked the wind to help them cross long distances. They were brother and sister, and their powers were like yin and yang; They were inseparable.

"So Jack, anything big happen recently?" asked Stormchase teasingly.

"Actually, yes. I became a Guardian, defeated Pitch Black with Jamie and his friends with the Guardians." replied Jack.

"What?! You say that as if you threw a creme pie in the Easter Kangaroo's face, and then pushed him into his paints and then froze his Warren! Hilariously funny and entertaining, but with huge consequences. Tell us everything!" yelled Rainsong.

"Okay, calm down. And that would be pretty funny." Jack answered. He proceeded to tell them everything, with Jamie jumping in with his side of things. They started on the day that Jack brought a snow day three days before Easter to the town, and ending it with Pitch defeated and the Guardians leaving.

"Whoa, now that is B-rilliant, Jack!" exclaimed Rainsong.

"I agree. It is!" Stormchase chimed in.

"Well well well. I never thought that I'd see you together. I thought you took your job more seriously than that, Rainsong." said a cruel voice mockingly. It seemed to naturally echo around them, making it impossible to pinpoint where he was. Everyone was on their feet instantly, looking for the owner of the voice. Jack held his staff in a defensive position, Stormchase had his hands up, ready to fight, and Rainsong had made 3 ice daggers and an ice shield. She quickly slipped the shield and a dagger to Jamie, while all 3 kept Jamie in the middle, even though Jamie was bit taller than Stormchase.

"I didn't know you were with the Guardians, Rainsong. And who's that little pipsqueak? I don't understand why you put him on the outside with no weapons. It'll just make it easier to defeat you. Not as much fun though, don't you agree?" he said again.

"Where are you, Pitch? Hiding as usual, I see. Are you scared?" taunted Jack. A man emerged from the trees. His skin was pale, seemed to be almost deathly pale, and appeared to be lightly dusted with coal dust, very lightly. He had a full length pitch black robe and the hair spiking backwards was pitch black as well. (pun fully intended) With him emerged giant black horse like creatures, that were made of black sand, withing burning yellow-orange eyes, that 2 weather spirits seemed to know all to well.

"Nightmares!" gasped Stormchase.

"Boo." said Pitch, his voice no longer echoing. At the signal, the Nightmares charged, and a full out fight was about to begin!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Your gonna be on the edge of your seats! Please review and voice your opinion on what happens next! Hope ya like! I take requests and need them for the story to progress. Please review and feel free to pm me. Later! Rainsong and Stormchase, signing out!**


	3. The New Guardians

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians, Only the storyline and oc's**

**Rainsong: We're baaaaaaack! Did ya' miss us?**

**Stormchase: I didn't miss your attitude.**

**Jack Frost: Can't we all get along?**

**Jamie: Guys.**

**Rainsong: How did you 2 get here?**

**Jamie: Guys.**

**Jack Frost: Your at the lake, it's pretty hard to miss you.**

**Jamie: Guys!**

**Jack, Rainsong, and Stormchase: What?!**

**Jamie: Pitch is over there!**

**Pitch: Hello! Did you miss me?**

**Everyone else: No.**

**Pitch: I missed you, and so did my Nightmares.**

**Nightmare Pitch is riding: Neeeeeheeahhhh. (Snorts) (ears laid back)**

**Pitch: Boo. (grins evilly)**

**Rainsong: I would like to give a shoutout to Little Miss Winter Mischief, who helped me figure out what to do in the chapter. On with the show! Hey! Get away from my laptop! (Slashes Nightmare to sand with ice dagger)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The New Guardian's

* * *

Narrator (POV)

Seconds after last chapter...

Chaos ensued. Nightmares dashed left, right, finally circling the 4some. Any that got to close were frozen, blasted, or slashed to bits. Eventually the Nightmares herded them onto the lake, and they halted, snorting and pawing the ice. Stormchase suddenly had an idea and quickly whispered it to Jamie, who nodded. He in turn whispered to the older spirits, who nodded agreement as well. Rainsong carefully sent power to the ice, adding her own layer under the surface, and it spread until it was underneath the surrounding Nightmares. Suddenly yelling, she stabbed her daggers into the ice, which began to spiderweb into large cracks, underneath them and the Nightmares. Quickly grabbing Jamie they flew off, much to Pitch's confusion. Until the ice suddenly spiked upward from the cracks, engulfing or destroying every Nightmare! It even got the one Pitch was riding, sending him flying into the forest!

The 4some watched with satisfaction, before bringing Jamie back home, promising to tell his friends about Rainsong and Stormchase, to gain them more believers.

"I gotta go see North." said Jack.

"Do you have to go so soon?" asked Stormchase, disappointed.

"I have to tell the other Guardians that Pitch is back. We need to figure out how to stop him."

"Don't hesitate to ask us to join the fight. We're gonna stick around here and make sure that Pitch doesn't try to mess with Jamie or the other kid's in town." said Rainsong.

"Thanks, guys. Later!" said Jack, flying as fast as he could to the North Pole. Upon arrival, he entered chaos of another kind. Yeti's were building, painting, and running around in organized confusion. Seconds after arrival, Jack was halted by Phil, one of the yeti's.

"I'm here on Guardian business, Phil. Can you let North know I'm here?" asked Jack. Phil nodded and brought Jack to the Globe room before disappearing. Shortly afterwards there was a large crash, followed by shouting and exclamations in Russian. A minute after _that_ North appeared, looking pretty agitated, smiling when he saw the Guardian of Fun.

"Good to see you, Jack! Vhy the sudden visit?" asked North.

"Pitch is back." Jack said simply, a serious look uncharacteristically on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked North uncertainly, wishing for it to not be true.

"Well, he attacked me and my friends, so I'm pretty sure that he's back." replied Jack. North nodded and walked over to the control panel that was in front of the globe.

"Dingle, make preparations." said North, and several elves with the name stepped forward. "Ve're going to have company." he continued. He turned a switch on the globe before pushing it down. Instantly, the Northern Lights appeared, and were sent around the globe, a calling card to the other Guardians.

_Somewhere over Anchorage, Alaska..._

Gold sand drifted over a young boys head, swirling into an image made of the young boy riding a polar bear and catching seals and fish. A man stood high above the town on his golden dream sand cloud, spreading dreams to all the boys and girls. The man was short, had gold tinted skin and spikey gold hair going every which way. The robe he was wearing was made of golden sand, covering his whole body except the head and hands. It was Sandman, otherwise known as Sandy. He looked up and saw the Northen Lights, and made an airplane out of his sand before pulling down dream sand goggles and flying towards the North Pole.

_At Tooth Palace..._

Tooth fairies darted between many jeweled and decorated platforms, each one about as big as a hummingbird and looked like them too, complete with beautiful green feathers and long brown beaks for noses. They darted around, dropping off collected teeth, grabbing coins, and receiving destinations from _the_ Tooth Fairy, who was a bigger human sized version of her helpers, with a human face and more human like hands, for they were more skin than feathers. Tooth flitted around her fairies, giving locations and commands like a war general, another place of ordered chaos.

"New York City, sector 14, Princeton, sector 4, San Diego, sector 7. Wait!" said Tooth, taking a tooth from one of her many helpers.

"It's her first tooth! Have you ever seen a more perfect canine tooth in all your life? Look how she flossed!" Baby Tooth flew into her face, chirping urgently. Tooth looked over and saw the Northern Lights. She gathered up some fairies to accompany her before she and Baby Tooth flew quickly to North's Workshop.

_Somewhere Under the Ground..._

Through the tunnels sprinted a gray blur, with long, strong legs, long ears, and weapons strapped to his back. If he had been on his hind legs he would have been 6 foot one. It was The Easter Bunny, known as Bunny to his friends, who was sprinting down the tunnels as only a rabbit can. A hole appeared among the snow about a 4th of a mile from North's Workshop. 2 furry ears poked out 1st, before Bunny leaped out himself. He sprinted towards the Workshop, yelling about the freezing weather the Arctic had.

_In the Globe room..._

"This better be good, North." Bunny said, annoyed by the cold outside. The other 3 Guardians had arrived more or less at the same time, and Bunny just wanted it to be over.

" Pitch is back!" exclaimed Jack. Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, how do we know that Pitch is back?" asked Bunny suspiciously, suspecting a prank from the Guardian of Fun.

"Well he attacked me, Jamie and my friends, with Nightmares, so I'd say he's back." replied Jack.

"You and Jamie were attacked by Pitch?! Are you okay?" asked Tooth.

"Vhy didn't you tell me that Jamie was involved?!" boomed North. Sandy made sand whips in his hands and a question mark above his head, intentions clear. Bunny just glared, not at anyone in particular, pulling out a boomerang.

"Calm down, I'll fill you in." said Jack. After relaying what had happened, they began to discuss what Pitch could be up to. Then, Jack noticed that the Moon had grown larger, and it's light stronger. He alerted the others.

"Ah, Man in Moon. Tell us old friend, vhat must ve do?" asked North asked. The moonlight moved to the floor and Pitch's shadow appeared on the floor, with an imitation of his chuckle sounding in the room. Then the moonlight moved to a tile on the floor, which slid open to allow a pedestal to raise itself up. It held a clear, blue tinted crystal, that made the moonlight bounce around as it went through.

"Another one soon?" asked North.

"Another what?" asked Jack in confusion.

"This is the Guardian Moonstone, Jack. It's the way Man in the Moon tells us who the new Guardian is." explained Tooth.

"Is this how I was chosen?" asked Jack. Tooth nodded and then everyone turned their attention to the Moonstone as it glowed brighter, and 2 forms began to take shape above it.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog..." muttered Bunny repeatedly. The shapes became clear, revealing 2 figures, 1 tall, 1 short, with dark blue hooded cloaks that had lightning bolts, clouds, rain and snowflakes scattered on them, hoods pulled up. Bunny stared at the tall figure in disbelief, and said,

"I take it back, the Groundhogs fine." the others looked at the figures in curiosity, except for Jack and Sandy. The 2 were grinning. North and Tooth looked at them, back to the image, and back to them again.

"Who are they?" asked Tooth.

"Those guys are Rainsong and Stormchase." answered Jack, pointing 1st to the tall figure, then the shorter one.

"Why do they have to be the new Guardians?! All that female dingo's ever done is bring thunder and rainstorms on my egg hunts and bring snow in spring and fall. She's an irresponsible, inattentive-" started Bunny.

"Guardian." North grinned thoughtfully.

"How do you know them, Jack?" asked Tooth.

"We met about a 2 century's ago, after a scrap the guys had with Ember Fall, the spirit of Autumn, about bringing the wrong weather. I was able to help after the fight, and we have been friends ever since. We would meet up every now and then, help if one or the other was hurt, that sort of thing." Jack explained.

"I've seen that girl around, why haven't I seen the other little anklebiter?" asked Bunny.

"Ask them." Jack shrugged. Sandy began to sign to them with his sand, making the words,

"I've known about them a few century's. I met them 1 night a few decades ago. We've been friends since then." Sandy stopped and looked up expectantly, noticing that Jack had crouched down to his level once again, as he always did whenever the Sandman 'talked'.

"I think that the question at the moment is, how do we get them to the Pole?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean? We could bring them the way we brought you. How about it, Frostbite?" suggested Bunny.

"No, that's not going to work."

"Vhy not?" asked North curiously.

"I was able to laugh off what you did, but Rainsong would immediately think that your being hostile. Especially so if her brother is involved." explained Jack.

"The smaller 1 is her brother?" asked Tooth curiously.

"Yeah. The best chance we would have of getting them up here, would be if I found them and convinced them." replied Jack.

Sandy began signing the following, "Why don't we do Bunny's way, and you convince them when they get here?" asked Sandy, trying to ward off a potential argument. Jack gave in and nodded, not looking to pleased about it. Bunny set off for town, while 4 Yeti's (from Jacks suggestion) left as well, 2 sacks in hand.

_'This is not going to end well...'_ thought Jack as he saw them leave.

* * *

**Hope you like! Please send suggestions for what happens next, it's much appreciated. Please review! Rainsong and Stormchase are signing out! Peace!**


	4. The New Guardians, part 2

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians, only the storyline and oc's**

**Rainsong: Finally, finished.**

**Stormchase: With what?**

**Rainsong: Setting up a prank.**

**Stormchase: Why didn't you let me in on it?**

**Rainsong: 'Cause we're gonna have a very angry kangaroo when this is over. I didn't want you to get in trouble.**

**Stormchase: Ah, come on, please?**

**Bunny: OI! Where are ya you crazy dingo's?!**

**Rainsong: RUN! Stormchase! Fog cover! Fog cover!**

**Stormchase: You got it. (makes thick fog to cover escape)**

**Bunny: You can't hide forever, Frostbite! I will find you!**

**Rainsong: Dang it!**

**Stormchase: What?**

**Rainsong: I got Jack in trouble. I didn't want that. Luckily I have a water balloon. Here's the plan. I want you to thin the fog in a moment, just enough to make out someones outline. Then, when Bunny's behind us, give your best Jack imitation and taunt him. We'll lead him to the Pole, nail 'im with the balloon, confess that I did it, and make a run for the lake.  
**

**Stormchase: Okay. (thins fog) (in best 'Jack' voice) What's wrong, Peter Cottontail? Didn't like my surprise? It must be pretty hard being the Easter Kangaroo.**

**Bunny: When I get my paws on you Frost, you're gonna regret messing with the Easter Bunny!**

**Stormchase: (still in best 'Jack' voice) You can't catch me!(grabs snowglobe from Rainsong) North's Workshop!(throws globe on wall and leaps through portal with Rainsong)**

**Bunny: Oh no you don't! (jumps through portal seconds afterwards, thinking it's Jack)**

* * *

**Chapter** 4: The New Guardians, part 2

* * *

Narrator (POV)

_About 15 minutes after last chapter..._

Rainsong looked across the lake with satisfaction. She had managed to sweep the woods and make sure that Pitch wasn't creeping around. She had also had time to clean up the lake. It looked normal now. She flew off to check in with Stormchase. While she had been taking care of the lake and searching for lingering traces of Pitch, Stormchase had been keeping an eye on Jamie. When she got there, they updated eachother. Suddenly, there was a swift shadow, that darted past and deeper into town. The 2some immediately flew after it. It made an appearance every few minutes, just a black blur dashing past. Eventually they were in an alleyway in the middle of town.

"Yello, mate." said a voice behind her. She spun around to see the Easter Kangaroo. Stormchase was hiding on a building above them, waiting for a signal to attack.

"It's been a long time. That was a crazy thunderstorm in the 1890's, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Oh, Bunny. Your not still fussing over that, are ya?" she was smart enough to realize that calling him 'Kangaroo' would start an unneeded fight.

"Yes. But this is about something. Fella's." A pair of big yeti hands grabbed her hood and lifted her off the ground! She clung to the clasp on it and flailed at them, luckily for them not thinking straight enough to make an ice dagger. As she was shoved into a sack by the 2 yeti's present, Stormchase flew down, yelling something about vengeance and skinning their sorry hides. A 3rd pair of hands grabbed him and stuffed him into another sack by the other 2 yeti's.

They threw a snowglobe on the ground. It opened up a portal to North's Workshop, and they turned to Bunny and gestured towards the portal.

"Me? Not on your nelly. I'll see ya back at the pole." He tapped the ground in front of him and leaped into the hole that appeared, it disappearing once he was inside, a blooming flower at the center. The yeti's shrugged and threw the squirming sacks into the portal before following suit. The sacks were spit out of the portal into the Globe Room. Stormchase was able to look out first. He gazed in disbelief at the 5 Guardians assembled before him.

"Man, you gotta be kidding me." he muttered, cat ears flickering. The yeti's grabbed the back of his cloak and set him on his feet. He glared at them. Then he spotted Jack. He rushed towards him and said,

"Jack! What the heck is going on?! Why are being captured by Sasquatches that work for Santa Claus and the Easter Kangaroo?!" he demanded, looking curious, outraged, relieved, and furious all at once, if that is even possible.

"The-the what?!" said Bunny, walking into the smaller guys space and getting into his face." I am-" he was interrupted by a muffled shout of fury.

This was followed by a muffled shriek of outrage and a loud ripping sound, as Rainsong finally cut through the sack with an ice dagger. She stood up, ears flat to her skull, waving the blade threateningly towards the yeti's that tried to approach her, glaring. She looked around quickly and saw the Guardians, the Globe of Belief, the elves, yeti's, rafters above them by the roof and the windows and doors on the walls. In short, in 2 quick glances she knew pretty much everything that was in the room. She marched up to Jack and said,

"What's going on, Frost?!" Jack knew that there was trouble in store for sure. The fact that she used his last name plus the way she said it meant nothing good. At least not right away.

"Why are we being kidnapped by Sasquatches that are working for him?" she said in a soft yet dangerous tone, motioning towards Bunny with her dagger. Jack sighed.

"Calm down, Rainsong. They aren't out to get you." Jack soothed.

"Then what's with the sack business?" asked Stormchase, more curious than mad.

"That was Bunny's idea. I wanted to go talk to you guys and ask you over." answered Jack.

"That would have worked way better." Rainsong said, then looked at the other Guardian's and continued, "Next time in matters of bringing us to the Pole, or anywhere else for that matter, listen to Jack. We've known eachother for longer than you've known us. He has most of our secrets and we have most of his. Now, no more sacks. _Ever_." Rainsong finished in the same soft yet dangerous tone as before.

To prove her point, she made a 2nd ice dagger, and flung both with deadly accuracy at the sacks, hitting dead center. She made 1 more dagger and nonchalantly swung it around, seemed way more at ease, relaxed even, now that the sense of being threatened was gone. It surprised all the other Guardian's, besides Jack, of course. As she swung the dagger around seemingly aimlessly, she said,

"Would anyone care to explain why you brought us here? 'Cause it must be a big deal if you had to resort to kidnapping." she said it with humor in her voice, sounding like Jack when they first brought him to the Workshop. In fact, both Rainsong and Stormchase, in their own way, seemed very much like Jack, it seemed to the other Guardians.

Maybe it was how they looked so young and childlike, maybe because they could swing back easily from the kidnapping. Whatever the case, Bunny made a careful note of that. He didn't want 2 more 'Jacks' running around as Guardian's without being prepared. Sandy stepped forward and began showing a bunch of images, and noticed how she crouched down to look him in the eye, like Jack always did.

She watched as he showed an outline of Pitch, a nightmare, a snowflake, a raindrop, and a lightning bolt, the last 3 getting rid of Pitch and the Nightmare, the snowflake flying off and disappearing. Then the moon was there and a crystal, then the images went to fast to see clearly.

"So me, Stormchase, and Jack got rid of Pitch and the Nightmares, Jack left, and something to do with the moon and a crystal? And...something, something, something." Rainsong summed up, looking expectantly at Sandy. He nodded and grinned. They had known Sandy for awhile, so it was pretty easy to know what he was 'saying'.

"So, why are we here? If it's to get medal or something for bravery, then I'll think about letting the kidnapping slide...with only _1_ or _2_ pranks. Each." Stormchase said mischievously.

"The Man in the Moon chose you guys to be Guardians less than an hour ago." explained Jack, hoping that they would take the news better from him.

"W-we're s-s-supposed to be G-guardian's?" stammered Stormchase in shock. Rainsong had frozen, and nearly dropped her dagger. They stared at him, the information sinking in. Stormchase began to say...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review! and send suggestions as to what happens next. They are needed to fuel the story. Later! Rainsong and Stormchase is out!**


	5. The New Guardians, part 3

**Author's Note**

**I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians, only the storyline and oc's**

**Rainsong: Do you think he'll catch us?**

**Stormchase: I hope not. Did you see the look on his face? What did you do to tie his ears in a knot?**

**Rainsong: I pushed him into his River of Egg Dyes, tossed a cream pie on his head, and before that I made it snow a tiny bit on the Warren.**

**Stormchase: Seriously?! That's too funny!**

**Rainsong: Quiet, he's coming.**

**Bunny: When I get my hands on those dingo's...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The New Guardians, part 3

* * *

Narrator (POV)

_1 second after last chapter..._

"Why did the Moon choose us?" asked Stormchase cautiously, looking up at the Moon, who could be seen by through the overhead window.

"Ve don't know ourselves. Ve all vondered vhy Jack had been chosen as a Guardian. Ve found out eventually." replied North. Rainsong watched all this mutely, rigid with shock. Finally, pacing and muttering, her ears twitching, she seemed to ask the Moon,

"So after 300 years this is you answer? To spend eternity like these guys locked up in some hide out? Thier all 'hard work and deadlines'. I'm 'snowballs and fun times'. Why did you pick me?" she stopped and stared at the Moon, ears pricked as if he would answer.

"Rainsong, I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child." said Tooth, motioning towards the Globe of Belief.

"A child vho believes. Good or bad, naughty or nice, ve protect them." continued North. Rainsong looked at it, then flew closer to it. She circled it slowly, eventually making it to the top, were the Workshop was. She peered down at 3 lights that were there. One was a light blue, the other a dark blue, and the 3rd was a soft, light pink. Suddenly, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She nearly _refused_ to believe that this was happening, that it was all a dream, that she would wake up to be alone in the world with her brother, unseen, uncared for, unloved. She flew up to the rafters to think about it, struggling to sort this out, to figure out if this was a dream...or, a dream come true.

The other Guardians stared up at her in confusion, except for Stormchase. He looked worriedly at his sister, and the others noticed. Talking quietly, they asked what was wrong.

"You see, sometimes she gets like this. Something particularly good or bad might happen, and she'll distance herself. It's happened before. Sometimes she would be gone a few hours, a few days, and twice she was gone for 1 or 2 weeks. I was alone during that time, and I didn't feel as safe." he paused for breath, and saw the other Guardians, even Jack, looking at him with pity and concern.

"Don't look at me like that. It's just that we've always stuck together. I would be nervous, that's all." he shrugged and continued, whispering," It seemed though, sometimes, that she would lose hope for awhile, but she didn't and doesn't want me to know. I look up to her, she's the leader kind of. I guess she was afraid that I would lose hope if I saw that she had. She always comes back, though." he finished gazing up at his sister.

* * *

Bunny had been watching her closely the whole time, trying to figure out her personality. So far, the only thing he had come up with was that she was a wild card. He had felt something from her though, as she sat in the rafters. He could feel her lose and regain hope. Sometimes it was gone a second before it came back, sometimes she had no hope for several minutes before regaining it. This worried the Guardian of Hope. Why was she losing and regaining hope? What was causing it? He would have to talk to her about this later. It troubled him even more to learn that this, or something like this, had happened before. He just hoped he could try to fix it.

* * *

Jack was a little shocked. He had always pictured them as 2 cheerful kids, who's only real troubles were stepping lightly around less forgiving spirits. He looked back up at her and realized that she was gone. Looking back down, he realized that Stormchase was crouched in front of Sandy, who was 'telling' him something.

"Guy's, she's gone." said Jack. Everyone looked at him, then gazed up at the rafters. Stormchase became rigid, his expression was unreadable, his ears flat to his skull. He began to pace and mutter to himself, much like Rainsong had minutes ago. This worried the Guardians. What if he disappeared, too? He suddenly leapt into the air, hovered for a second, before flying up towards the rafters. He hadn't gone more than a few feet when Bunny lunged off the ground and grabbed his foot. He landed and tried to catch hold of the little guy, but with no luck. He was jerking and squirming and most of all, growling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, was screech of fury. Everyone looked in that direction. All of a sudden, Stormchase was free of Bunny's grasp, and Rainsong's emerald eyes were locked with his, small green flames of emotion, inches from his own.

* * *

Bunny (POV)

I leapt into the air after the anklebiter. I grabbed him by the foot, and brought him down. As I tried to get him in my arms, he was jerking towards the rafters, squirming, and growling loudly. Suddenly, there was a screech to the left. Everyone looked in that direction. Suddenly, the anklebiter was free of my grasp, and Rainsong's face was inches from my own. Her emerald eye's were flames of emotion, big and bright, staring at me as if they could burn a hole through my fur.

My first thought was that she was furious, outraged, or both. The look in her eyes told another story entirely. They spoke of past fury and indignity, longing, sadness, and pain, but it was nearly hidden or overlooked underneath the look of protection etched on her face. It surprised me, to say the least. She wasn't mad that I had grabbed her brother, she was just being a protective sibling. Then why is she being this protective? The answer hit me like a landslide of guilt and understanding. She had been fending for herself and her little brother for _300 freaking years!_ Of course she was going to attack me, I was posing a threat to her family.

I didn't know what to do at that point, I just held stock still as she looked me in the eye, dagger held up in emphasis, point down. There was something bugging me. It was her eyes, they reminded me of another pair of beautiful emerald eyes, that I had seen long ago, that I would never see again. The eyes of my beautiful orange furred, emerald eyed kit. I struggled not to let tears flow from my eyes, and I saw Rainsong looking at me differently. As if she knew what I was going through, as if we were sharing the same painful memory. It unsettled me, to say the least.

She suddenly hugged me, and whispered in my ears,

"It's okay, I understand." she whispered. She continued, louder, "And don't ever do that again. You know what I'll do if you ignore my, 'advice'." She let go of me and stepped back. I was a little dumbfounded. How had she known what had me upset? It was as if...no, she couldn't be physic, could she? The bloody show pony.

I nodded, and looked over at Stormchase, who was nodding slightly, looking satisfied. Had he been trying to start a fight? Or was it because his sister was acting like her old self? I wasn't sure, but I knew that I had to figure out what she had meant. How could she understand what I was going through? Did she really read my mind? Or had she just known that I was upset? Man in the Moon, this is confusing.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but hey! We all learned something about Bunny. Who knew that he had a daughter? So mysterious. Please send suggestions. I need them to write my story. Thanks! Rainsong and Stormchase, out!**


	6. The Fight of Summer and Rain

**Author's Note**

**I don't own ROTG, only my oc's and the storylines**

**I am here again, people. Like always, suggestions for the story are welcome and wanted. And don't worry, the 'Author's Note Story' will be continued again soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** The Fight of Summer and Rain

* * *

Narrator (POV)

After making up, the 2 agreed to take the oath to be Guardians. Much to Bunny's surprise. He had expected it to take more convincing than that. Upon the 2 new Guardians insistence, it was agreed not to make a huge fuss about it. Soon, one of the yeti's brought in hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. Rainsong and Stormchase, after a little encouragement, were soon slurping hot cocoa and crunching on cookies. The only thing was, as it seemed to Bunny, was that whenever they weren't sipping or chewing, they were yakking on nonstop about how great it was. It was grating on the rabbit's nerves. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just cut it out! You don't need to keep yakking on about how bloody good it is!" he yelled. Rainsong just shrugged and went back to her quiet conversation with Jack about trying to have an indoor snowball fight, but Stormchase began to get mad. Who did this Kangaroo think he was? He managed to cool down, however, and simply remarked,

"Whatever you say, Kangaroo." he said. He was about to start talking to Sandy, when Bunny said,

"What did you call me?!" he demanded, walking into the younger spirits space, towering over him.

"I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny continued, ears lying flat. Stormchase peered up at him, confusion shown clearly in his eyes and face.

"Really? I th-thought you were. Wh-what are you?" Stormchase said, uncertainty and curiosity clear in his voice and flicking ears. Rainsong watched but didn't intervene. Protecting her brother from an attack in progress she heard, that was one thing. She could see what was going on here, and would intervene if necessary.

"I'm a bunny. The _Easter_ Bunny." replied Bunny, glaring at him.

"Gotcha, thanks for the info." Stormchase replied, his voice full of determination.

"What do ya mean, 'info'?! It's my bloody name, we're talking about!" he shouted.

"I-I mean it, 'thanks for the info'. I always thought that you were a kangaroo. I only ever saw you at a distance, plus you have an Australian accent, _plus_ you use boomerangs, just like they use, or used to anyhow, in _Australia_! What was I supposed to think?" replied Stormchase with a vigor. Bunny looked taken aback. He had thought the little guy had been taking a jib at him, he hadn't realized the sincerity behind his words, nor had he heard the confusion in the kid's voice, to angry to pick up on it.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't know. My bad. I kinda thought that Jack told you to say that." Bunny apologized.

"It's cool. I would be upset to if someone got my thing wrong. It's all good." Stormchase replied.

"Mates?" asked Bunny, holding out his hand.

"Mates." said Stormchase, shaking it. He grabbed 2 cookies, handed one to Bunny, and began to crunch on his own. Bunny grinned before chewing on his cookie. He was starting to really like this kid. Stormchase asked Bunny about the origin of the boomerang, which the Pooka was more than happy to discuss, and as Rainsong was returning to her conversation with Jack, she remembered the lights she had seen on the globe. Had there really been 3 lights on the top? She pulled Stormchase aside, much to his disappointment, grabbed Jack, and led them to the rafters over head.

"Why are you bringing us up here?" asked Jack curiously.

"Well, 1st of all, 'cause it was the only private place I know of in this gigantic workshop, besides being in the kinda same proximity to the others. I rather doubt that North will let the 3 of us wounder around the workshop this close to Christmas, besides being Guardians. 2, I need to tell you guys something." replied Rainsong.

"Which would be...?" prodded Stormchase, annoyed to have his boomerang talk interrupted.

"You know the lights, on the globe?" she asked, gesturing to the Globe of Belief.

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Jack.

"Don't freak out, and don't tell anyone unless it's an emergency. Got it?" said Rainsong. The boys nodded.

"We have our own lights on the Globe." Rainsong continued. They stared at her. The 2 glanced at the Globe then back to her.

"Really?" asked Stormchase.

"Even me?" asked Jack in slight disbelief. Rainsong nodded. They followed her as she flew to the Globe. Pointing to their lights, she explained,

"The dark blue one is Jack's, the light blue one is Stormchase's, and the pink one is mine."

"How do you know?" asked Jack.

"I just...do. It's hard to explain. I think it's kinda like navigating in thick fog. I just kinda sense where everything is. I don't even need my eyes open." the other 2 nodded.

"Why does it need to be a secret?" asked Jack.

"I don't want the others in my face a whole lot. You both saw what happened with the sacks, and when Bunny grabbed you, Stormchase. I'm too wary of everything. I need time to adjust. I figured that you should know about the lights. A) 'Cause they're _your_ lights, after all. B) If anything ever happened to any of us, like we disappeared or something, the lights could be used as a tracking device."

"Gotcha." Stormchase said. Then, they all shook hands on keeping the secret.

"Oi, Frostbite! Get down here and bring ya' servants!" called out Bunny. The 3 shared amused smirks. Before going down, Rainsong whispered a plan to annoy the kangaroo. The 3 flew down, and all but Rainsong landed. She remained hovering about 5 feet in the air above them.

"I, Princess Rainsong, claim all the land I see before me as my kingdom."

"Come down here, you bloody show pony!" yelled Bunny.

"Bow to me, mortals!" Rainsong commanded. Stormchase and Jack bowed simultaneously, shouting out in unison,

"I hear my princess and obey! She brings us all a better day!" The others were in various states of confusion. North looked from Rainsong, to the boys, to Bunny and back again. Tooth watched Rainsong, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Sandy merely grinned and laughed silently, joining Jack and Stormchase in the fun, and bowed as well. He seemed to know what was going on. Bunny, well, Bunny was just plain mad. He began leaping into the air trying to catch her, each time ending in failure. She would flit just out of reach, by a mere inch he would miss.

"You cannot catch me, you are unable to fly. You'll have to find another way to get me by. I'm uncatchable as can be. No just go and leave me." she taunted.

"Vhat are you doing?"asked North.

"BOW TO ME MORTALS!" Rainsong roared. Everyone but Stormchase and Jack jumped. Thick fog billowed through the room, and almost every Guardian in the room let out a muffled yelp. When the fog dissipated, the 3 youngest Guardians had disappeared. The other Guardians wiped their faces free of snow, and Bunny looked ready to explode.

"Why those wily dingo's! When I get my hands on them!" shouted Bunny furiously.

"Bunny, now's not the time. Ve need to find them. Vho knows Vhere they vent?" said North.

"Fine." grumbled Bunny, clearly not happy with the prank.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Burgess, Pennsylvania..._

The 3 newest Guardians were laughing over thier prank on the older Guardians. Rainsong stated that at least they wouldn't get into too much trouble, and asked Jack to get her a couple of snowglobes. Or better yet, showing her where they were kept. All they did, after all, was nail them with snowballs. They were skating and messing around on the ice, when suddenly an unwanted someone appeared.

"What are you doing here, Dahlia Summer? It's not your season." called Jack.

"I'm not here for you, Jack. I have an old score to settle with Rainsong." Dahlia said, anger clear in her voice.

"What do you want?" asked Rainsong carelessly. The Summer spirits eyes narrowed.

"You have been making my season short over the years. Summer is meant to be long, so the crops can ripen. You bring the snow early and keep it late. And you don't even bring enough rain most of the time for the crops to thrive! It's time you were punished." Dahlia said angrily.

"Oh, okay. But in my opinion, you need to take a chill pill." Rainsong stated smoothly. You could feel the temperature start to rise, and Rainsong turned to Stormchase. She quickly made a series of hand signals, and Stormchase's eyes widened. He looked at her pleadingly, and shook his head. Rainsong's emerald eyes hardened like flint, her ears flattened, and she repeated the signals again. Stormchase nodded in defeat, and moments later, the entire town was shrouded in dense fog.

* * *

Stormchase grabbed Jack, and flew off in the fog till they were far away on the edge of town. They eventually came out of the fog, and Jack looked at it confusion. It looked like a solid wall.

"What's going on? Why did we leave her behind?" demanded Jack. He had been confused by the hand signals, and had had no choice when the smaller spirit had grabbed him and led him away. Stormchase looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? There was a fight." he shrugged, and looked at Jack quizzically.

"That means we should go back and help her." Jack countered.

"No. It was a grudge match. A score settler. If you had helped, then Summer would have considered it unfair. She would come back again." Stormchase explained. Jack was not convinced.

"Has this happened before?" questioned Jack.

"Well, yes and no. Yes being, other spirits have wanted to 'talk' to her about the weather we brought. No being, we haven't had a friend with us. Rainsong was trying to keep you safe. She didn't want you involved."

"So you just leave her behind all the time? Have you ever even fought before?!" Jack yelled, getting mad. Stormchase flinched from his words, as if he was physically injured by them.

"No, before I always stayed by her side, following her hand signals and fighting back. I always made thick fog so the attackers couldn't see us. She put your safety above hers. It's what she does." Stormchase replied.

Jack began to say, "I'm sorry, Stormcha-" only to be cut off by a scream of pain. The 2 immediately flew back as quick as they could to Rainsong.

* * *

Rainsong waited till Stormchase had led Jack far away. She closed her eyes and got a feel for her surroundings. When the air moved the fog, it told her of the surrounding area and the people in it. It was hard for her to explain, but both she and her brother could do it. She flew carefully behind the summer spirit, who was walking slowly forward with her hands up, ready to fight.

Rainsong landed to her right and began running and laughing, dodging the blasts of fire shot at her. She kept this up until she heard a muffled yelp behind her, indicating that she had successfully led Dahlia onto the frozen over lake. She dodged another fireblast and taunted,

"What's wrong, Dahlia? Can't hit a moving target?"

"I'll make you pay!" she shouted, indicating her exact location. Stalking her through the air, she carefully tapped her on the shoulder and leapt back as she blasted fire in that direction. The temperature rose higher, and Rainsong darted higher in the air, realizing that the fog was thinning. She flew across Dahlia's line of sight and flew circles around her, halfheartedly throwing daggers at her, dodging with speed and agility when Dahlia blasted at her.

The temperature rose higher, and Rainsong blew snow into her face, and a dagger at her feet, causing the ice to crack and break, pitching the Summer spirit into the ice cold water. She came up, gasping and struggling to grab onto the ice, with little success. The temperature rose higher still, and Dahlia began to sink below the waves.

Rainsong cursed herself for not coming up with something better, even as she dived into the water to drag the spirit out. She didn't want to drown Dahlia, she just knew from experience that pitching her into the water reduced the chance of getting blasted. Not the best plan when it's the beginning of winter.

Rainsong had, by this point, dragged the drenched Summer spirit onto the ice, and was panting. She was about to grab her when she screamed in pain from the searing heat that hit her left arm, and she immediately blasted snow, ice and rain simultaneously from the direction of the fireblast. The fog was almost nonexistent, and could see right away that Dahlia was standing, encased in ice from the neck down.

Her eyes were wide and fearful, and she stared at the wet figure in front of her. She watched, shivering in the cold, as Rainsong walked over towards her, emerald eyes like flint, ears pinned flat to her skull, injured arm kept tight to her chest. Dahlia closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come...but it never came. She opened her eyes at the grunt of pain. Her eyes darted around to find herself on solid ground. She trembled when Rainsong walked towards and growled in her face,

"You were given mercy today, first in having your sorry hide saved from the lake, and then in letting you leave with no injuries. But remember this. Stay away from the me. Stay away from my little brother, and stay away from Jack Frost. You got it? We're Guardian's too, so next time you want to mess with us, think about how outnumbered you'll be against 7 Guardians. Keep this in mind" she launched herself into the sky and raced away.

She saw Jack and Stormchase and raced towards them. She had almost reached them when she was hit by the excruciating pain in her arm, and screeched. The 2 boys halted for a moment before coming forward again. Jack took one look at her arm before having Wind rush them towards the Workshop. Rainsong hadn't let her arm leave it's position, but Jack could see the pain written on her face, despite the fact that she was trying to hide it.

They arrived and flew straight into the Globe Room, where the other Guardians had been discussing where the 3 youngest Guardians had disappeared too for the last 45 minutes. They looked relieved for a minute before seeing the pain written on Rainsong's face, besides the fact that she was shivering violently.

"What happened, mates?" asked Bunny in concern, trying without much success to lead her near the fire.

"Dahlia...Summer...Rainsong fight...don't know...for sure...what..."Stormchase panted. Her eyes widened and she tried to back away from the heat and flames, but Bunny would have none of it.

"Slow down, mate. What happened?" Bunny said soothingly. She finally wiggled free and leapt back from the fire.

"We can explain later. Rainsong is hurt." Jack interjected. Rainsong slowly backed away as Bunny suddenly looked her way, as the other Guardians did. Bunny stepped forward and she backed away faster, fear beginning to seep into her eyes. Bunny halted, and she did to. Her ears were pinned to her skull, and Bunny wasn't sure if it was the pain, or because she was warning him to back off. Probably pain, as her ears had been glued to her skull since she arrived.

"It's okay, Rainsong. We just want to help you. We can only do that if you let us." said Tooth. Rainsong looked from one Guardian to the next before stepping forward and letting them pull back her cloak back to see the injured arm.

Tooth cried out at the sight of it. The beautiful light blue cloth of her coat had been burned away, showing an angry red wound, and it seemed that scarlet was beginning to show on it. She flinched and resisted when Bunny tried to pull her arm from her chest. She backed away quickly, panic flickering across her face as her eyes darted from one place to another, until her eyes suddenly shut and she began to fall to the floor. North caught her as she fell, and nodded in approval to the Sandman, who had knocked her out with a bit of dreamsand. They hurried to the infirmary.

* * *

**Yay! 2,899 words! That's the most I've ever gotten in one chapter! Victory dance! Anyway. Hope ya like! Please send suggestions! I need them for the story to continue. Later! Rainsong and Stormchase, out!**


	7. The Surprises

**Author's Note**

**I don't own ROTG, only the storyline and oc's**

**I'm back, people! Hope you enjoy. Can you please start leaving suggestions? I need them for the story to thrive. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The Surprises

* * *

Narrator (POV)

The Guardian's hurried to the medical wing of the Workshop. After setting her down in a one of the beds, they got to work trying to heal her arm. After easing off her cloak, they tried to take off her coat. Which proved harder than you would think. Even in sleep, her injured arm was kept clamped tightly to her chest, and the other Guardian's efforts were proving futile. Futile in taking off the coat, or unclamping her arm. They weren't sure what to do. Stormchase stepped forward quietly while they were talking and made one of his tangible clouds,which look rather like stuffing at times, making sure that it was soft and cold.

He gently lowered it onto her arm. He relaxed when she sighed and and lowered her arm to the bed. He quickly wrapped her arm in the cloud, and wrapped some of the bandages around it to make sure it wouldn't come off. He had been finished for about 30 seconds by the time the other Guardians noticed. The first to notice was Bunny, who walked over. He was about to pick up her bandaged arm when Stormchase pushed his hand away. He eyed the new Guardian questioningly, who merely motioned to her arm and shook his head.

He motioned towards the other room and started walking, glancing back to make sure the other Guardian's were following. When they were in the other room, North asked,

"Vhat did you do to her arm?"

"I bandaged it, what do you think?" Stormchase answered.

"I think what he mean's, is how did ya' get her to relax her arm?" asked Bunny.

"I just did what I always did. I made a cloud bandage. Using some of the stronger bandages North had helped, though." he explained.

"I am not following." said Jack.

I don't quite understand either, Stormchase." Tooth said. Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"Do you think you could demonstrate your 'cloud bandage'?" asked North. Stormchase nodded and formed a small cloud above his hands.

"What type of 'injury' am I dealing with?" asked Stormchase.

"Vhat?" said North.

"I change the cloud according to the injury. So, what am I dealing with?" he explained.

"What about a broken arm?" asked Tooth. Stormchase frowned, and Tooth flinched a little. His expression softened.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tooth. Ask Rainsong later. She's the one who's good at dealing with broken bones. My clouds can't harden like ice. Believe me, I've tried. I was thinking of a cut, or a burn." Stormchase explained.

"What about a slash to the leg?" asked Bunny. Stormchase nodded and walked over towards Bunny, whom he grabbed and nearly dragged to the couch, making him sit down.

"Where is it and how big is it?" asked Stormchase matter-of-factly. Bunny was surprised but traced the spot, going from below the knee to an inch or so above the ankle, and indicated how wide it was with his fingers, which was about an inch the whole length.

"How does it hurt and how much does it hurt?" Stormchase asked. Bunny wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Okay, I"ll just assume that it burns like fire." Stormchase continued. He quickly and carefully made a dark gray cloud, about as big as his head, and carefully touched and sent his power into it. Once satisfied, he carefully stretched it out over the wound and wrapped it around the leg, making more cloud bandages, this time an almost pure white, and wrapped up the darker cloud until you could barely see the it.

Bunny studied it quizzically, and took note of how it was really cool on his fur, but not too cold, nor was it damp. He carefully stood and moved it, seeing that it stretched in some places but was firm in others, so you could move easily but without tearing the wound.

"This a great skill you have, Mate. What else can you do?" asked Bunny curiously. The young spirit grinned, and made a another cloud, bigger than the first, and white as snow. Within a minute there was a an egg shaped cloud blanket, about big enough to cover a bed and hang off the side, that had streaks of lighter and darker grey, forming an image of a rabbit, a fox and a cat sitting together. The other Guardians were left speechless. Stormchase lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I know that it's not very good, I just-OOF!" Stormchase was interrupted when Bunny pulled him into a hug. He loosened his grip to let the kid breathe, and saw the younger guy's confusion.

"What are you talking about, Mate? It's beautiful, and I'm just impressed that you were able to make that in under 60 seconds. How long have you been doing this?" asked Bunny.

"You...really like it?" asked Stormchase, sounding shocked.

"Of coarse we like it. Why wouldn't we? You have a gift." said Tooth. Sandy and North Nodded. Stormchase handed it to Bunny.

"Your giving it to me, Mate?" Bunny asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am. You don't have to worry about it unraveling our dissipating like a normal cloud or blanket. It's one of my permanent clouds, so you don't have to worry. If it gets dirty, then hang it in a tree during a rainfall, than let it hang in the sun. The rain rinses it, and the sun will draw the extra moisture from it." Stormchase finished. Bunny nodded as he marveled at how soft yet durable it was. He pulled at it some, then a little harder, and he flinched when there was a ripping sound, and gaped at the hole that was now in the middle. Stormchase laughed and fixed the hole. There was no trace that there had ever been a hole.

"I didn't say that it was invincible! If it rips for this or that reason, I'll fix it for you. Or if you spill paints on it, then I'll fix it." Stormchase explained. They were interrupted by a loud wail from the other room. They hurried in to see Rainsong squirming under the blankets. Stormchase immediately removed them and demanded,

"Who covered her?!" he was pretty upset, but to the other Guardians he seemed furious. A Yeti nearby spoke up in Yetish. Stormchase growled an answer back at him, surprising every one but himself when he did so in almost perfect Yetish.

"You...you speak Yetish?" asked North in total amazement.

"Wait, what?" asked Stormchase in complete confusion.

"You were able to understand the Yeti, mate. And even _speak_ Yeti. You don't know how?" asked Bunny.

"N-no, I don't. It's happened before, though. Kinda." Stormchase explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Tooth.

"Sometimes when my emotions are spiked really high, and I hear a different language, most-times I can understand it, and sometimes I can speak. I'm normally able to speak it forever." Stormchase explained.

"That's pretty cool, mate." Bunny said.

"What's going on?" asked Rainsong, voice heavy with sleep. Everyone looked her way, having almost forgotten that she was there during the discussion.

"It's okay, Mate. You can go back to sleep."

It's not okay." Rainsong declared, sitting up with a grunt.

"Vhat's the matter?" asked North, causing Rainsong to jump and prick her ears, and look every which way, eyes widening in surprise and wariness. North flinched. Why was she acting this way? Had he startled her? Or was she warier because her injury?

She relaxed a little, and continued,

"Well, can we get something to make the pain go away, please?" she asked. North nodded and got a syringe(needle) full of pain relievers. He brought it forward slowly, and she slowly backed away as well. Bunny sighed and nodded to Sandy, who nodded back. He sent a stream of dreamsand to her, sending her to sleep again, and North gently injected it into her arm. She flinched a little, then relaxed with a soft sigh. Stormchase made another cloud blanket, this time in a square shape, and laid it on his sister. It had something on it that represented all the Guardians.

It had a Christmas present, a tooth, an Easter egg, some dreamsand, and a snowflake surrounding a lightning bolt and a raindrop. The other Guardians were surprised, to say the least. When they looked at him to comment, however, they saw him asleep on the bed, the blanket over his sister, and underneath him. North picked him up and was about to take him to the other room, when he opened his eyes a bit and mumbled,

"Keep an eye on her, will ya' Kangaroo? Thanks." then he was fast asleep. Bunny sighed and grabbed a chair. Sandy sent a little more dreamsand to her before leaving the room with the others, leaving the 2 alone, as a dream began to take shape above her head. Bunny watched idly at first, as she, Stormchase and Jack played and skated on the lake. He became more intrigued as he came into the picture, with Rainsong teaching him how to skate on the ice.

The scene changed when Rainsong and Stormchase made him a pair of wings made of snow and clouds, and began to teach him how to fly. It went perfectly at first, the 4 of them darting and diving through the air like birds. Stormchase and Jack disappeared as Jack chased Stormchase away in a game of tag.

Something happened, and one of dream 'Bunny's' wings stopped working and he began to plummet towards the lake. Rainsong screamed and dived after him, grabbing and trying to haul him upwards, with little success. She finally blasted snow, heaps upon heaps upon heaps of snow, and she pushed him away before they landed in it.

Dream 'Bunny' crawled out of the drift, glancing around and calling out her name. He hurried towards where she had landed and started digging, shouting her name. He dug right down to the ice; which was shattered to pieces. By the time he had gotten a hold on himself, it was too late. The ice had frozen over. He climbed out of the hole and spotted a wire wrapped heart shaped necklace. He reached over and picked it up. He wished for her to be alright, to still be with him, to be alive.

There was a bright flash of light from the necklace, followed by a thunderclap. When he opened his eyes again, she was there before him. She gently took the necklace from him and put it around her neck, before hugging him tightly and saying,

"I will never truly leave you. Not in the past, not now, not ever. Many things are so much more than what they seem. You only need to learn to look beyond the surface, to see what truly lies beneath." Rainsong said. The 2 began to run and play in the snow. As the dream sand dissipated, it looked like dream 'Rainsong' was changing, her fox tail shrinking, her fox ears growing, until it seemed like there were 2 Pooka's running side by side in the snow. It dissipated entirely, as Rainsong sank deeper into sleep.

Bunny began to think over what he had seen. It appeared like she was willing to risk her life for another's safety, and what she said about never truly leaving pulled up a memory that he thought he had buried long ago. The memory was of his long lost kit.

* * *

**Okay, so _that_ just happened. Please review! And please leave suggestions for my story. I need them. Thanks!Rainsong and Stormchase, _out!_**


	8. Bunny's Memories

**Author's Note **

**I don't own ROTG. Only the storyline and oc's.**

**I am back again people. A little warning for this next chapter. It's very sad. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Bunny's Memories

* * *

_~Bunny's Flashback~_

* * *

"Dad, dad, look at this!" cried out a young Pooka, who would have been a teenager in human standards, turning 14 summers old that first day of spring. She had orange fur, like a foxes, a pale white belly and and paws, err, hands, and brilliant emerald eyes.

"What it is it, Rain Lily?" asked Younger Bunny. The young Pooka proceeded to leap from the tree she was in to the next, swinging from branch to branch and tree to tree. The older Pooka watched in amazement as she swung herself around the clearing until she was back where she had started again. She hopped down and tackled the older Pooka in a hug. They jerked apart when they heard screams coming from the nearby village. Their village.

They both ran as fast as they could, but it took them half an hour to finally get there. The scene before them was one of absolute chaos and horror. The houses were on fire, dead Pooka's littered the ground, and humans walked around, searching houses and checking the dead bodies of the Pooka's.

Bunny was horrified. He saw dead mothers cradling kits, and dead warriors near them. He was backing slowly into the tree line and realized that Rain Lily was creeping forward. Towards the only house that hadn't been burned. Their house. He crept around the treeline, and ran in after her into the house.

He found her in the kitchen, sobbing and hugging the form of her dead mother. His mate. She had been shot in the chest with an arrow. He quickly pushed his kit aside when he realized that she was still breathing, even if it was slight. He tried hard to bring her back, as Rain Lily tried to quiet her crying, as the attackers still roamed outside. At first, it seemed to be working, as she opened her eyes and finally said,

"Take care of our kit." Rose gasped out.

"No! I need you! We need you! Stay with us, Rose! Please, please stay with us." Bunny said, the last part whispered.

"Momma..." Rain Lily cried out. Rain Lily, who was the perfect copy of her mother, save the eyes. Her mothers beautiful blue eyes looked to her, and she beckoned her forward.

"Take the box with you, Aster. It has her present. Please use it to remember me." Rose gasped out again.

"Mom, no! Please stay with us." Rain Lily sobbed again.

"In the box is a golden locket, decorated with rose quarts shaped as hearts. It was my mothers, and my mothers mother, and so on. It has pictures of us. I give it to both of you now, to forever remember me." Rose whispered. She closed her eyes, breathed once more, and was forever silent.

"Mom? Mom?! No! Please, mom! Come back! Mom." the last part she whispered. Bunny hugged and kissed his wife one last time, before grabbing the box and leading his kit away. They had just made it into the treeline, when they heard shots behind them. Tucking the box away, they ran for thier lives. After an hour, they made it to an old bridge, that was falling apart.

Ducking underneath it, they hid. They could hear the humans outside, trying to figure out where the 2 Pooka's had gone. They began to walk onto the bridge, which creaked and groaned under the weight. Rain Lily took the box from her father and pulled out the locket. She held it up and opened it.

Inside were 2 pictures. One showed Bunny, her mom, and herself, running in the fields, that she had drawn herself, that said on the bottom, 'Family is worth more than gold'.

The other side had a picture that Rose had made. It showed the 3 of them sitting together underneath a full moon, and it said on the bottom, 'Never forgot what's important, no matter what'.

Rain Lily handed it to her father for him to see. Suddenly, the bridge trembled, groaned and finally collapsed! Bunny found himself shoved into the water. He arose and saw his kit trapped under one of the timbers. He swam to her and halted at the bank. She tucked the locket into it's little wooden box, then quickly dug a little hole in the ground. She lowered the box into it, and buried it.

"I will never truly leave you. I will find a way to return to you, I promise. You must go downriver, and return by nightfall for the locket. If you have it, then I will one day find you. You would tell me to do the same if our positions were reversed. Never lose your hope. Goodbye." she whispered.

Bunny was shocked. His kit was talking as if she was about to die. He heard shouts, and then Rain Lily pushed him hard into the river. He heard his kit start to sing as he drifted away from her.

~I sing this song, 'cause for now it is my last.~

~Today is my 14th birthday, and it is also my last one,~

~One day I will return, but my memories may be gone fast!~

~Within my mothers locket, lies the key!~

~With it, I can return, so I can search for thee!~

~Never lose your hope!~

~Not even in the darkest night,~

~Never,~

~Never, lose hope.~

~I will never truly leave you~

~I will never truly be gone~

~I will always remain, in your heart.~

~Until I find you again.~

He looked back once when he was farther downstream. He saw his kit looking at him, her eyes were emerald flames full of love. She was surrounded by humans. He looked away as they raised a knife. He was almost to the bend of the river when he dared to look back. His kit's eyes were closed, and she almost looked peaceful, her hands covering the spot where she had buried the locket. To protect it.

Hours later, it was night, and Bunny was coming back. He came to the bridge, ready to dive into the water should any humans appear. He saw his daughter, eyes shut, hands still covering the spot of the buried locket. Gently moving her hands aside, he dug up the buried box.

He left her as she had silently said to. She had known that if her body disappeared, then it would suggest that there were more Pooka's still alive. He hugged and kissed his daughter, and left without looking back. His kit had made a huge sacrifice for him, and he would never forget her. One day they would be together again. until then, he would never lose his hope. And then, he would always protect her. Always.

_Later that night, I was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the Spirit of Hope, and brought Easter from then on on that first day of Spring, and it made me happier when I remembered my daughter on that day. Every kid in the world soon celebrated her special day, even if they didn't know it. It helped me keep my hope. A few years later, I was chosen by the Man in the Moon again, to be the Guardian of Hope._

_I was able to protect the children, and in a way, I felt that with every child I was able to help, it somehow repayed my kit, for being unable to save her._

* * *

**That was pretty sad, but hey! We all learned something very important about Bunny. Please leave suggestions! I really need them for my story. Please review! Thank you! Rainsong and Stormchase, out!**


	9. What Bunny Reveals and Then Regrets

**Author's Note**

**I don't own ROTG, only the storyline and oc's**

**I am back again, people. Sorry for the longish wait. I really hate school work sometimes.. Hope y'all are reviewing. Great, now I sound like a cowgirl. But I want to be a cowgirl so, no biggie. Anywho, here's the next chapter. I suggest you read the chapters 7 and 8 before this one over again. It'll help, trust me. There's references and whatnot in this chapter. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** What Bunny Reveals; and Then Regrets

* * *

Narrator's (POV)

Bunny gave his head a quick shake, as if it would rid himself of the memory. H looked back to Rainsong's sleeping form. She was so fast, so bursting with fun. Willing to _die _for someone else. If her dream was any indication. The dream. It was so much like his memory. Is that a coincidence? Or something else? He turned sharply when he heard a grunt.

Rainsong had turned over in her sleep. He tried to fathom why he was beginning to feel connected to this girl.

_'Maybe it's her name. Yeah, that _has _to be it. Her name is Rainsong, my kit's name is Rain Lily. No, it's something more than that. Man in the Moon, this is confusing!' _ he thought to himself. He began talking aloud to the sleeping spirit.

"You can't tell anyone this, well you won't be able to tell anyone, your asleep. Anyway, I just want to tell ya', you remind me of my kit, Rain Lily."Bunny paused when he saw the kid roll over again, so that her back was facing towards him. He continued,

"She was brave, caring, a bit of a prankster, plus she was willing _and_ ready to put her life at risk to save someone else. And I can already see that you have those traits. Even though I'm just getting to know you. You even seem to share her eyes. No kidding. Rain Lily had the most brilliantly bright emerald eyes. I just quoted her. That's what she always said. You, Mate, seem to have the same eyes as her. I mean it." Bunny paused and sighed, before continuing.

"The day I lost my kit was...was the day my species died out. You heard me right, died out. I'm the last Pooka on this planet. We were celebrating her birthday, out in the meadow. We ran to our village when we heard screams. It was the last Pooka village you see, and that's why it was so important to protect it." Bunny paused again. He took deep breaths, for his heart was starting to race. He continued,

"When we arrived, it was utter chaos. Thier...thier were dead Pooka's everywhere. Mothers holding kits, warriors still gripping weapons. Almost every house was either on fire or burned to the ground." Bunny shuddered.

"I was backing up, when I saw Rain Lily creeping towards the only house that wasn't up in flames yet. It was our house. When I finally got inside, she was crying and hugging her dying mother. I tried to bring her back, but she died. She had been able to give us Rain Lily's present, though." Bunny stopped and wiped his eyes.

"We left the village. We had to run for an hour, though, when the humans spotted us. We hid out under an old bridge. We were both able to see the locket, and the pictures inside it, before the bridge collapsed. The humans had been crossing it, and Rain Lily had shoved me into the river. She had been trapped by the legs underneath a timber from the bridge." Bunny stopped, losing himself in the memory. He pulled himself together again.

"I saw her tuck the locket into it's wooden box, then she buried it. She told me to run, to return for the locket. She said that as long as I had it, that she would be able to find me again. She told me to never lose my hope." As I swam downstream, she sang a song. A song that I will never forget. Later that same night, after retrieving the locket and saying goodbye to her, the Man in the Moon made me the Spirit of Hope. I was always a little happier on Easter, because soon, almost every kid around the world was celebrating her birthday, even if they didn't know it. Later, I was made the Guardian of Hope. And I felt that with every kid I was able to save, I was somehow able to repay my kit for...for not being able to save her."

Bunny broke off, and began to sob quietly. He was too upset to fully realize that thier were arms around him. He leaned into the hug, and after a few minutes, he pulled back. He was jolted to the present when he saw Rainsong in front of him.

"H-how long have you been awake?" Bunny stammered.

"Since you started talking." Rainsong replied, tears in her eyes.

"What?! Why didn't you let me know?!" Bunny demanded, anger replacing his sadness.

"I felt a 'bearing your soul' moment coming. It's bad to interrupt that kind of thing. Whether it's to someone awake or asleep, or even to the air. You just _don't _interrupt." Rainsong replied.

"What?! No one has heard that, ever! No one else knows it! Know one but me, and my kit! I wanted it to _stay_ that way! You've ruined _everything_!" Bunny yelled. He saw a look come into her eyes; it spoke of hardship, love, and understanding. But over all of that, it showed hurt.

"Mate, I'm sor-" Bunny began, but he was cut off by her.

"No. Just, no. You never wanted anyone else to know? Done. I'll be going then, to ensure that no one, and I repeat, _no_ one else knows your secret besides you. 'Bye." her voice held that same soft yet dangerous tone. Her eyes were hard as flint, showing no emotion at all. She grabbed her cloak and flew up to the rafters. And then she...disappeared. Bunny was frozen. He shook himself and hurried to the others.

"Hows Rainsong doing?" asked Jack.

"Where's Stormchase?" asked Bunny.

"Vhe put him in one of the guest rooms. Vhy?" asked North.

"She's gone." said Bunny simply, but the sadness and hint of horror in his voice was enough to make the others freak out.

"What?! She's dead?!" screeched Tooth.

"Tooth! She's not dead. Now quiet down. I don't want Stormchase hearing this just yet." Bunny said.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I was telling her about my past, a-and what happened to my people." Bunny paused, and continued,

"I thought that she was asleep, but she'd been listenin' the whole time. I got mad at her, and she started ranting about making sure that I was the only one that knew about it before I could apologize." Bunny explained.

"Vhere did she go?" asked North.

"I don't know." Bunny answered.

"I know how we can find her." a new voice spoke up. Everyone turned. Stormchase was there in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" asked North.

"Long enough. Now tell me everything that happened, Bunny. I might be able to figure out where she was going and what she was going to do." he said it with no anger, only determination and worry.

"I...I told her about what happened to my people, how they were...wiped out."Bunny explained. Stormchase's gray eyes widened, and he nodded to Bunny to continue.

"I thought that she was asleep, but then she told me that she'd heard everything. I got upset and told her that I hadn't wanted anyone else to know. And before I could apologize, she said that I could have it my way and that she would make sure that no one else knew the secret. Then she grabbed her cloak and...disappeared." Bunny finished. Stormchase nodded, and began to pace back and forth, back and forth, unable to hold still.

"It sounds like she was going to try something. But what?" Stormchase asked himself. Jack snapped his fingers.

"The lights!" he exclaimed. Stormchase looked at him and grinned.

"How vill lights help us?" asked North.

"The lights on the Globe." Stormchase replied.

"I'm not sure how that helps us, Mate." said Bunny.

"We have our own lights on the Globe." Jack explained.

"Jack, the lights represent the children that believe in us. Spirits don't count." explained Tooth. Stormchase face palmed and grabbed Tooth and Sandy by the arm. He proceeded to pull them up to the top of the Globe; to show them the 2 lights on the North Pole. Tooth gasped and Sandy's eyes widened. There were, indeed, 2 lights on the top of the Globe. But instead of the usual golden glow at the center, one was light blue and the other dark blue.

"Vhat is it, Tooth?" asked North.

"You have to see this." she answered. Sandy nodded vigorously.

"We can't exactly fly, Tooth." Bunny answered. Stormchase face palmed again. He made a cloud, huge and dark gray, and shaped it into a small boat, with huge light gray sail. He sent it down to the flightless Guardians. Bunny climbed in cautiously and North climbed in as well. The cloud boat glided upward until it was level with the other 4 Guardians. Bunny whistled.

"You really do have your own lights, mate."

"We can discuss how we have lights later. We need to find Rainsong's. It's light pink." Jack continued. Stormchase changed the boat into 2 slightly smaller boats, with steering wheels and whatnot. They all began searching the continents, until Sandy tugged at Stormchase's cloak. He guided him to North America. A small pink light was there; on Burgess, Pennsylvania.

"Guys, Sandy's found it!" Stormchase called out. The others crowded near.

"Vhy is she in Burgess?" asked North.

"We have to go get her. Come on!" Stormchase exclaimed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Burgess..._

Rainsong paced around by the edge of the lake, trying to think this through. She could easily guess that the other Guardians would try to find her right away. Especially so if she sounded like suicide. She knew that her injury had thrown her emotions off it's mark. She felt really bad about saying those things to Bunny, but experience told her that if she let her emotions spike unchecked, the humans would be in for some really crazy weather. She sighed and idly messed around with her powers, eventually making an ice staff that looked for similar to Jack's. She grinned and spun and waved it around. This new 'toy' could be fun. And dangerous.

"Hello." said a voice behind her. She spun around to see Jamie.

"Jamie? Don't scare me like that! I don't want to freeze you by mistake. How ya' doing?" Rainsong said.

"I've been doing great! Where's Stormchase at?" Jamie asked.

"He's hanging with Jack."

"Did you make that?" asked Jamie, motioning towards the ice staff.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh?" She replied.

I don't like cool. How about we heat things up a notch, shall we?" a voice said. Rainsong gave Jamie her dagger and held the staff at ready. Dahlia Summer emerged from the trees, smiling cruelly.

"What do you want, Dahlia? I thought I made it pretty clear that to mess with me would end badly enough. Facing me right now, though, is a death sentence." Rainsong said it calmly, but the threat was clear in her voice. Dahlia laughed and motioned to Jamie, and said,

"If that's your army, then I shouldn't be to worried, then." Rainsong's eyes narrowed.

"Leave him out of this. He's just a kid, and he doesn't need to be caught up in _our_ feud." Dahlia grinned evilly. She blasted fire at the pair, and Rainsong was only just able to make an ice wall to take the blow.

"Jamie, I need you to run. Run, as quick as you can, and get home. I'll distract her. And tell Stormchase and Jack about this when you next see them. Understand?" Jamie nodded. Dashing in a huge circle the Summer spirit, she surrounded her with a huge wall of ice, and soon she was completely penned. Rainsong froze the top and sealed her in. Rainsong yelled out,

"Jamie! Run! Hurry, get home! And tell the other Guardians! Go!" Jamie ran for his house, and didn't stop until he was safely inside. There was an explosion of heat and boiling water as Dahlia destroyed the icy prison. She turned her gaze on the weather spirit, eyes narrowed dangerously. She began to blast fire, dodging easily when Rainsong retaliated.

"Oh, are you hurt? When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you had never become a spirit." Dahlia said with mock concern.

"You do realize that I don't really want to fight you. We could call this off right now, and _talk_ out the problem."

I've had enough 'talk'. Words mean nothing, and will _do_ nothing. _Action_ will!" Dahlia shouted. She blasted fire, and it surrounded the weather spirit on all sides but done.

"Let me out!" yelled Rainsong.

"I don't think I'll be doing that. I think that you'll make a nice pet. Don't you?" Dahlia cooed.

"You do realize that adopting wild animals is against the law? Besides, you'll never be able to tame me." Rainsong replied. Dahlia's eyes narrowed and she raised her hand. She slowly began to close it, and the fire cage got steadily smaller.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rainsong demanded.

"Putting you in your place!" Dahlia snarled.

"Leave her alone!" a voice rang out. Dahlia turned to see the other Guardians. Her eyes widened.

"Stop right there! You come any closer, and your precious Rain-_sap_ will be roasted." she grinned as the other Guardians looked horrified.

"You vouldn't dare!" boomed North, pointing one of his sabers at her. Dahlia, mistaking it for a potential attack, made the cage smaller. Rainsong yelped and backed up. She wasn't feeling to good. The heat was making her thinking foggy, and her limbs heavy. Dahlia grinned.

"Try me." Dahlia suddenly yelped in pain and saw that she had been cut by a dagger. An ice dagger. She glared at it before closing her fist tightly. The cage closed in on itself immediately, the flames inches away from...nothing. Suddenly, Rainsong appeared out of nowhere, and proceeded to uppercut the Summer spirit. She backed away in shock, holding her jaw. Rainsong froze her in place. She marched into her face and said,

"You listen to me, Dahlia Summer. I don't know what your problem is, but remember this. I'm a Guardian. You mess with one of us, you get all 7. We're a packaged deal, deadly fighters to our enemies, and a caring family to our friends. Don't you dare forget it." she marched towards the others and nodded. They were rigid with shock, and snapped out of it when she waved her hand in thier faces. They all climbed into the sleigh. By the time they got back, Rainsong was fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey, everybody! I would like to say, that I didn't mean to have the Summer spirit be such a jerk. I know how to fix it, at least. Anyway, please review! And please leave suggestions for the story. They are greatly wanted and appreciated. Later! Rainsong and Stormchase, _out!_**


	10. Rainsong Insists on a Disappearing Act

**Author's Note**

**I don't own ROTG, only the storyline and oc's**

**Happy Easter, people! I hope you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** When Rainsong insists on a Disappearing Act

* * *

Narrator (POV)

Rainsong had fallen asleep during the ride back to the Workshop. She had chosen a seat in the very back. When asked why, she merely said she liked feeling the wind in her face. She had been asleep when they last checked, when they had been in view of the Workshop. When they actually arrived and were getting out, they turned to see that Rainsong had disappeared! Tooth was becoming frantic.

"Tooth, calm down! Panicking is not going to help us find her." Jack said, trying to stop Tooth from flitting around crazily. Tooth managed to calm herself down a bit.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Bunny.

"She has to be close to the Pole. After using that much energy over the past 24 hours, she won't be able to fly far." replied Jack.

"And we need to hurry. She was exposed to the heat way too long. I don't know if she'll be okay." replied Stormchase worriedly. Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"You see, because our powers compliment eachother, we can deal easily with heat and cold in different ways. If we're too cold, I can heat us up. I'll explain later." the last bit directed to Jack, who had been about to ask. Stormchase continued,

"And if we're too hot, Rainsong can cool us down. To clarify, I can take care of the heating, and Rainsong takes care of cooling. The thing is, I'm not sure how she'll do out there."

"Not quite following." Tooth said.

"She takes care of cooling us down. She was surrounded by the heat for the Moon knows how long. What I'm afraid of is, I'm not sure what such a rapid temperature change will do to her." he explained. The others nodded. They summoned a few Yeti's to aid in the search, and began to look outside. They didn't find a whole lot, besides some stray footprints that led to nowhere. They combed the surrounding area for half an hour, but no luck.

After returning to the Globe Room to warm up, one of the patrolling Yeti's, Phil, came in with a report. He said that he had found Rainsong hiding in a snowdrift, about a quarter mile from the Workshop, and that she appeared to be asleep. When he had reached down to pick her up, however, she had leapt up with a shout and had run away from him, laughing her head off.

Then she threw a small snowball at his feet and it exploded into what seemed like a ton of the powdery stuff into the air, like a smokebomb. When it cleared up, she had disappeared. There hadn't even been footprints. The only response that hadn't been laughing when he'd called out to her, was her shouting that they'd never catch her.

"Sounds like she's delusional." commented Bunny.

"She's acting like a little kid, from the sound of it." Tooth added.

"We need to go where she was last seen. Phil?" Stormchase asked. The Yeti nodded. After arriving at the place, they began to look around.

"Phil said she was in a snowdrift, so we should probably start there." said Jack, and Bunny rolled his eyes. They began to search through the surrounding drifts. It was easy to see where the Yeti had been, and after indicating which direction he had seen her run off in, Sandy and Jack began searching in that direction. Sandy was digging through a snowdrift when he was hit with a snowball from behind.

He turned to see Jack behind him, searching through another snowdrift. Sandy made a snowball and threw it! It hit dead center.

"What the heck Sandy?! What did you do that for?" Jack demanded.

Sandy signed,'You threw one first!'

"What? No I didn't." realization came across there faces. They looked in all directions, but didn't see her.

"It's to bad we can't find her. I had some cookies in my pocket." Jack said loudly. He winked at Sandy. Seconds later, a snowdrift exploded upward as Rainsong leaped out and tackled Jack into the snow.

"I wanna cookie." she grinned. Sandy finally dragged her off of Jack, who stood and brushed himself off. Jack reached into his pocket and pretended to be surprised.

"Sorry, Rainsong. I guess I ate the last one . I'm pretty sure North has more at the Workshop, though. Just stay with us, and you'll be able to get some." Jack bribed. Rainsong beamed at him and nodded. After instructing Sandy to keep a tight grip on her, he quickly informed the others.

"Vhy do I need to get cookies again?" asked North.

"Because, I told her that she would get cookies at the Workshop. It was the only way to convince her." Jack explained. North nodded. By this time, they had all gotten inside, but it took awhile to finally coax Rainsong into the Globe Room, as she currently seemed to have the mind and attention span of a 5-year-old.

She kept dashing after elves, snagging up toys and shying away from the Yeti's, hissing and growling playfully. They finally got her there and Sandy was able to entertain her by making small group of rabbits out of dreamsand, which she was happily chasing around the room. Bunny was grateful, as the whole '5-year-old' thing was beginning to grate on his nerves.

All the Guardians, minus Rainsong and Sandy, were discussing why she was acting this way, and how they could fix it.

"What if she fell out of the sleigh?" suggested Bunny.

"Vouldn't she just fly to the ground?" asked North.

"She wouldn't be able to if she was to tired." exclaimed Jack. Tooth's eyes widened.

"You mean, she hit her head or something?" asked Tooth.

"We'll just have Sandy knock her out and then we can look her over for injuries. Let's go." said Jack. When they went in, they were surprised to see her slouched in one of the couches, with Sandy signing somewhat frantically in front of her. It was surprising because ever since they got her in there, she had been moving non-stop. They hurried over and saw that Sandy was looking very worried.

"What's the matter, Sandy?" Stormchase asked. Sandy waved at the dreamsand rabbits that were still hopping around in a corner of the Globe Room, then motioned back to Rainsong. He showed pictures of her chasing the rabbits, then slowing down and almost collapsing.

Jack looked at her face, or tried to. Her hood was pulled up over her face, and she was hunched in on herself. He caught the others attention, and pulled off her hood. Her cheeks were flushed, as if she had been walking in the desert for 3 days straight. Bunny looked into her eyes; the usually bright emerald was reduced to a much duller shade, and were unfocused. When he tried to get closer, her eyes focused on him, and she weakly pushed him away.

She stood up, trembling, and managed to stumble over to Jack, who she tried to hang on to, but ended up slipping to the ground. Jack caught her, and hauled over to the couch. She snuggled into him, sighing in relief.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Tooth.

"I think that she's overheated. She's trying to cool off again, and Frostbite is the coldest thing in here." Bunny explained. Jack felt her forehead. It was very warm. Too warm, hot in fact. Stormchase stepped forward.

"But why is she so hot? She was out in the Arctic weather for who knows how long." he said.

* * *

_~Backtracking, Please standby~~Backtracking, Please standby~_

* * *

Rainsong (POV)

After telling that crazy Summer spirit what's what, and climbing into the sleigh, I realized that I felt really hot. As if I was still inside that fire cage. I chose a seat in the back, hoping that the wind from the ride would cool me off. When I had thrown that dagger, I had known that it was a 50/50 shot. And it had worked. In that one moment of distraction, the fire had disappeared. I had flown out, quick as can be, and moments later she made the cage tiny. A voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, why are you in the back? Why not sit with us?" asked Tooth.

"I like the feeling of the wind in my face. I don't want to feel cornered right now" I answered. Tooth nodded, taking the hint. The wind did cool me off some, but I still felt uncomfortably warm. It became a little better when we were in sight of the workshop, being in the Arctic and all, and I curled up in my cloak to keep from shivering. Accept I didn't. The heat I felt was keeping the cold at bay. I didn't mind at first, but then it began to grow unbearable. I heard them whisper something about me being asleep.

If that's what they thought, then let them think that. I carefully sat up and leaned backward out of the sleigh. After making sure there was nothing in the way, and that they weren't looking, I leaned back until I fell out. I allowed my self to free fall for a ways, then flew to the ground.

The snow, oh, the snow was a relief. It seemed to banish the heat away just about. I was about a quarter of a mile away from the Workshop, and I was kinda glad of that. I could easily fly back when I wanted to.

I walked a little closer to the Workshop, then jumped into the air and flew back and beyond the way I came for a couple hundred yards. Then, I buried myself in the nearest snowbank, making it into a little room. I fiddled around for about 30 minutes, and finally came up with a snow-bomb. Basically, it works like a smokebomb. But with fine, powdery snow.

I stuck it my pocket and curled up in my cloak under the snow. I'm not sure if I was dozing, or was letting the cold numb me, but I felt my mind being dragged back to the 'real' world by a lot of noise. I felt really playful, like it was time for fun and games. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, or-there it was again. A rustling sound in the snow. I held still as a large foot broke into the far side of my little snow 'house'. It removed itself and a large face peeked in.

It was one of the Yeti's! I didn't want to go back yet. I was barely warm at all, and I wanted to play hide and seek more. Was that what I was doing before? Hid and seek? Not sure... wait, what's he doing? Is he trying to grab me? No way, I'm gonna win this game! And why is he making me hot? I don't like hot. I leapt high into the air with a shout, bursting through the roof of the 'house', and began running, laughing at how much fun this was! He called out something in Yetish, which I didn't understand of coarse, and I yelled back,

"You'll never catch me!" I laughed some more and took the snow-bomb from my pocket. I took aim and threw it at his feet. It exploded snow into the air, a lot more than I originally thought there would be, covering all of my tracks. I made no sound as I buried myself a few feet away in a new snowdrift.

I heard him call out in Yetish a few times before turning back and walking away. I carefully peeked out, and then dug to the very bottom of the drift, and in such a way that I could easily peek or slip out.

A couple of minutes later, I heard the other Guardians.

"Phil said she was in a snowdrift, so we should probably start there." said a voice that was definitely Jack's. I stilled myself and watched as Sandy and Jack began searching in 2 snowdrifts nearby, backs to eachother. I formed a snowball, a normal one, and threw it at Sandy, and ducked out of sight quickly.

He turned to see Jack behind him, searching through the other snowdrift. Sandy made a snowball and threw it at Jack, and it hit right on target.

"What the heck Sandy?! What did you do that for?" Jack demanded.

Sandy signed,'You threw one first!'

"What? No I didn't." realization came across there faces. They looked in all directions, but couldn't see me.

"It's to bad we can't find her. I had some cookies in my pocket." Jack said loudly. Cookies?! I want cookies! I burst out of the snowdrift and tackled Jack in my hurry.

"I wanna cookie." I grinned. Sandy dragged me off of Jack, who stood and brushed himself off. Jack reached into his pocket and seemed surprised.

"Sorry, Rainsong. I guess I ate the last one . I'm pretty sure North has more at the Workshop, though. Just stay with us, and you'll be able to get some." Jack said. I nodded and grinned. Cookies are yummy. Sandy stayed with me while Jack flew off to tell the others that the game was over. Sandy began to guide me back to the Workshop with the others. Which took awhile, considering that I insisted on walking in the snow.

Once inside, I guess I caused some trouble. Just ask Bunny. I kept getting sidetracked from the 'cookie' mission I had in my head. I kept chasing after the elves in a game of chase, grabbing up really cool looking toys to examine them better, and backing and running from Yeti's that came after me to get them back, me hissing and growling in play.

We eventually came into the Globe Room, and Sandy got my attention and made a group of bunny rabbits out of his dreamsand. I looked at him quizzically, and he motioned towards the rabbits. I began to chase them around the room, noticing that the rest of the Guardians, except Sandy, had left the room.

I shrugged it off and kept running after them, my full focus on them. I'm not sure how much time passed, but I began to get hot, but ignored it and kept dashing after the bunnies. I felt myself tire, and began slowing down, even though I was trying to speed up! Why is it so freaking hot in here?!

I suddenly felt exhausted, and my limbs felt heavy, and I slowed to a stop. I swayed in place and felt myself get hotter, as Sandy half led, half supported me to one of the couches. I simply fell almost, and curled in on myself, trying to block off the heat. I had my hood pulled up all the way, and couldn't see much. I heard Sandy's dreamsand doing stuff, but felt to hot to try and get up.

I heard the others come in. I didn't really hear what they were saying, it was all just a background hum. I was tugged to the real world when I felt more heat, and also cold among all of it. Jack must be in here. He could cool me off! Right? So hard to think. What just happened? It's so bright. Why is it hotter? Bunny? Go away! I pushed him away, and was surprised at how weak I felt.

I pushed myself to my feet, and stumbled somewhat blindly over towards Jack, the only cold thing in here. I finally got to him and tried to hold on to him, but couldn't, and began to slip. Jack caught me, and pulled me back to the couch. I felt the cold reviving me a little, and when he sat down, I snuggled up against him, sighing in relief.

The others kept saying stuff, but I zoned out, focusing on the cold Jack was radiating. He was like a stove that made cold instead of heat. It felt so good. Why is everything else making me so hot? It makes no sense. I'm so tired though.

* * *

**Well, that happened. I feel kinda mean now. As if I've been picking Rainsong. On purpose. Don't worry, it'll get better from here. After she's all fixed up, I'll make sure that they all have fun-times and whatnot. For awile, at least. I promise. Later! Rainsong and Stormchase, _out!_**


End file.
